


Wild and Wanting

by zorinagirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, And probably a happy middle with some angst thrown in there to spice it up, But I swear it will have a happy ending if I write more, Derek/Isaac feels, Feral Behavior, Full Shift Werewolves, Hunting for food, Isaac Feels, Just throwing that out there..., M/M, Might add more tags later, Nightmares, OH AND THERE WILL BE SEXY TIMES IF I WRITE MORE, Past Child Abuse, Runaway Isaac, Wolf Isaac, Wolf Pack, Wolf change- Emotional side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so use to the feeling of fear that when I first saw him, I was so afraid. What if he would hurt me too? But there was something... His eyes. They weren't cruel. He looked like he could crush me in a second. He still didn't look cruel. </p><p>That's when he offered me hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a couple solo's on an RP account but I decided to post them here to see what people thought or if its an interesting enough plot to write a longer fic. If you think it has potential or you're interested in reading more, let me know please!! If I write more, the style may change some.
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you for the comments I've gotten so far! They inspire me and the more I get, the more inspired I will become to write more! Already planning it in my head. ;)
> 
> SECOND UPDATE: I'm working on a few other fics at the moment but this one is still in the back of my mind. I'm waiting for some more inspiration.

There was a point in my life when I was happy. Before the pain and anger, before I lost all sense of being valued. That part of my life didn't last long. Reality hit and I was stuck in a life I didn't choose. I couldn't choose. I was only a child. At least that's what I felt like. With the first punches came the feeling of overwhelming guilt. I must have done something to earn these bruises.

Right?

Right.. Of course.

It wasn't until I felt the cold, hard walls of a freezer trap me that I let the anger seep in. By then, that's all I could feel.

And fear. So much fear.

Its hard to deal with both feelings at once. You feel compelled to fight back but too afraid of what might happen.

You're stuck.

Its crippling.

It eats at your soul and leaves you needy. I needed so much.

Friends.

Family.

Safety.

Hope.

Love.

All of it.

I was so use to the feeling of fear that when I first saw him, I was so afraid. What if he would hurt me too? But there was something... His eyes. They weren't cruel. He looked like he could crush me in a second. He still didn't look _cruel_. That's when he offered me hope. A way out of the grave that I'd dug. I didn't realize the irony of that at the time, not until I could feel the blood rushing hot inside. I felt on fire, heat boiling my body in a way I never thought could be pleasurable. It was power, I realized.

Strength.

Speed.

Agility.

Everything I thought I'd never have. But now I did. I was no longer afraid. Of my father, pain, myself.. Without the pain, the anger came back full force. I had no control. Derek wasn't around. My alpha was gone. So I turned to the only one I could trust.

Myself.

Shifting into my wolf form, I started to run. And I just kept running. It felt pure. It was the closest thing I had to control and yet I was completely out of control. Even more irony. I spent so long as a wolf, it took over. My primal instincts became more natural than my human ones. I was becoming my wolf.

I am the beast and the beast is inside.

Soon, my instincts were craving something more.

An alpha.

A pack.

A mate.

I couldn't stay away for long. I needed them like I needed air. But I'm different now. I haven't been _human_ for so long. My only thought is.. Will they take me back? Will they be my home now?


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling down, I start to rip and tear at the flesh, feeling my stomach fill with meat.
> 
> This is what I am.

Stalking through the forest, my eyes are constantly on the move, looking from side to side as I search for any movement from my prey. The scent is easily tracked, my wolf senses unparallelled by any mere human's. This is what I know.

The hunt.

I make no sound in the woods, every step is barely there as I approach the young buck. Ears back, eyes forward, step by step. A branch cracks, but its not me. The buck gets uneasy, glancing around as if it knows I'm right there. Within a second, its taken off. I growl at whatever sound spooked my meal and I'm off, chasing the buck.

Hunting it.

I weave through the trees I know so well, then I'm there. One leap and I'm on the animal, teeth digging into its throat. Blood gushes out. I hear a defeated noise come from the buck.

Then nothing.

Its dead.

Settling down, I start to rip and tear at the flesh, feeling my stomach fill with meat.

This is what I am.

I hear another crack. Looking up, I see my Alpha. Derek.

"This isn't where you belong, Isaac. You belong with me." He says.

I let out a whine and attempt to nuzzle Derek's hand with my bloody snout.

One lick, two.

This feels right.

I turn to look back at my prize, but its gone. Something feels off. I look back at Derek, but he's gone as well.

I'm alone.

Again.

I wake from my nightmare, covered in sweat, my eyes shining bright gold in the darkness.

"A dream. It was just a dream." I mumble to myself as reassuringly as possible, which isn't much. I sit up and sigh, hands cupping my face before running through my hair. It felt so real, it was like I was back in my forest. My home.

No. This was my home. With Derek, with my pack. I just had to convince them now.

I just had to _find_ them now.

"I'll survive. I always do."


End file.
